


Sick Day

by isnonstop



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I haven't written fanfic in so long, I joined this fandom recently and I'm already writing fanfiction, James loves him though, M/M, Sick Character, Thomas is whiny when he's sick, What is my life?, someone save me, this was a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnonstop/pseuds/isnonstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved Thomas. He truly did. But he hated when Thomas was sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

James loved his fiancé. He really and truly did but he _hated_  when Thomas was sick. A sick Thomas was a whiny Thomas and a whiny Thomas was not a person _anyone_  wanted to deal with. Not even James who loved the man more than anyone in the world. 

“ _James_!“ Thomas called from the bedroom, voice hoarse. James sighed from his spot in the office.

 _Wish we were back in Virginia. Monticello is too big to hear him from the office_.

“James!” 

James sighed again and stood after saving the document he was working on. He slipped out of the office and made his way down the hall of their Washington DC apartment. It was spacious but still small enough that James could hear each painful sounding cough and sneeze from the bedroom. He pushed open the door to their bedroom and slipped inside, sighing softly at the sight of his fiancé curled into a ball under the blankets, a mountain of used tissues on the floor and their black-out curtains shut tight.

“James,” Thomas let out a relieved sigh, sniffling as he stuck his head out of the blanket cave he’d built on the bed. “James, I’m dying. Speak kindly of me when I’m gone. Take care of my estate. Make sure to fight Hamilton at least once a day in my honour.” 

“Shut up, Thomas,” James rolled his eyes, going over to sit on the edge of the bed. “You’re not dying. You’ve got a sinus infection. You’re fine.” 

“But, James-“ 

“Thomas,” James sighed, “if you’d just listened to me and taken the medicine I recommended a week ago you wouldn’t have a sinus infection now. So I feel no sympathy for you.”

“But you’re my fiancé,” he pouted, sniffling. “You should feel bad.”

“I’ll feel bad when you learn to listen to me when it comes to medical things,” James ran a hand through Thomas’ hair. “I know what I’m talking about, Thomas. I’ve been sick almost my entire life.” 

Thomas pouted as he leaned into James’ hand and closed his eyes peacefully. That peace was broken a moment later when Thomas’ face scrunched up and he grabbed a tissue. He just managed to put it to his nose before he sneezed violently, causing him to moan.

“My head hurts,” Thomas complained, laying back down and pulling the blanket over his head. “James, make it stop.” 

“Did you take the medicine I left you?” James asked softly, looking over to the side table to find a completely full package of medicine. “For fucks sake, Thomas. Why didn’t you take the medicine?”

“I don’t like it,” he grumbled, curling up into a smaller ball.

“Thomas,” James sighed, grabbing the medicine and popping out a single pill. “Take this or you’re never going to get better and you’ll never be able to kiss me again.”  

Thomas’ hand shot out of the blankets instantly, blindly grabbing the pile before disappearing again. James chuckled softly and shook his head fondly. 

“Sit up and drink some water with it, darling,” James said gently, grabbing the bottle of water and opening it. Thomas sat up slowly, groaning slightly as the movement upset his head. He grabbed the water and took a small sip, swallowing the pill, before handing the water back to James and flopping back down. 

“I’m still dying,” Thomas muttered, curling back into a ball.

“Well, die more quietly please love,” James leaned down and kissed Thomas’ curls. “I’ve got a bill to draft. I’ll come check on you in a while. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Thomas muttered, sniffling and pulling James’ pillow close. He closed his eyes and drifted back into a fitful sleep. James watched him for a moment before standing and leaving the room quietly.

He loved Thomas. He truly did. But he _hated_  when Thomas was sick. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my stupid friend who never takes medicine when I tell her to and then expects me to be sympathetic when her simple sinus cold becomes a sinus infection.


End file.
